


Fresas con crema

by MoniHitachiin



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Homoromantic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una suave fragancia persigue a Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresas con crema

De vez en cuando la fragancia a fresas con crema lo embriaga de manera sutil. 

Ya sea en el ático del CBI, en el sillón de la oficina o tomando té en la cocina, no importaba dónde, el suave aroma de su hija le persigue, haciéndole recordar los días felices con su familia. Cuando eso pasa, sonríe con nostalgia y, después, con poco de amargura porque también recuerda a Red John y eso le incomoda. 

No es para menos, porque él es uno de sus pensamientos más frecuentes; no importa si está asesorando un caso, resolviendo un puzzle o teniendo sexo con una mujer, siempre acaba pensando en él. 

Cuando esto pasa, respira hondo y exhala lentamente mientras recapitula lo mucho que han jugado desde hace tantos años; a final de cuentas, es divertido ser cazado y cazar a Red John. De alguna manera, Jane sabe que él piensa igual y eso lo termina por reconfortar.


End file.
